Wheelchair- A shizaya story
by Caty12911110
Summary: One day, one year after he last saw the flea, Shizuo needs to go to Kyoto with his boss, Tom-san. Guess who does our favourite monster meet there... or guess who he trips over in that city... his dearest 'nomimushi'. Read and find out what will happen next! (The picure is not mine and Durarara! belonges to Ryogo Narita AND yes this is here from wattpad so support me there too )
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Shizuo's pov

It was a nice morning of april. I felt really calm... maybe because of the less crowded city or because the flea hasn't stepped in Ikebukuro for almost an year. After our 'last battle' when Varona shot him nobody have ever heard of him... maybe he's dead, maybe he left Japan... whatever happened to him I think it's for the better.

This morning I had to accompany my boss, Tom-san in Kyoto. It was the first time Tom-san had any buisness outside of Ikebukuro. I just sat in silence in the seat next to my boss. I knew good doesn't last long so I had a feeling that something was going to ruin this wonderful day. I didn't want to get angry because if you don't know I hate violence!

At some point we parked the car and started wandering through the city... And that is when my nose exploded... HE was there somewhere. I haven't smelled him in a while and recalling that repulsive scent made me crack.

"Tom-san the stupid flea is here!" I said as a vein popped up on my forehead and I crushed my cigarette on the ground.

"Him... here... are you sure Shizuo? But seriously if you want to you should check it up. But i doubt you'll find him"

" I know that bastard is here... I've always been able to locate the flea even if this is not something I am proud of..."

"Go Shizuo just go... I'll be at this coffee shop when you finish" said Tom pointing at a building near by.

That is how I started following my nose through the city. I was angry. The scent was getting just stronger and I started running... untill I tripped over something big and made of metal. I rolled a little than I looked over the piece of shit that stopped me from getting to beat up the, untill then, missing flea... only when I realized I knocked out a disabled person in a wheelchair. I felt miserable... so I aproached the victim of my carelessness to apologise.

"This is the third one to run over me this week..." said a freacking very well known voice "My beloved humans must love seeing me on the ground"

Then we saw each other. There was a war in my body between two feelings anger and shock... shock won and the only thing I was able to do was stare. Same crimson red eyes, same annoying voice, same stupid haicut and same fucking fur coat... only his legs were different... vissibly skinny under those black pants.

" What the hell happened with you flea..." I said unconsciusly. "Oi hello to you too Shizu-chan... if that is how you greed someone. And I think I forgot how stupid you were because this is the most stupid question ever but than again you ARE a stupid protozoan... I am like this because of you and Varona-san. You tried to kill me and the blonde girl took the chance to shoot me. That bullet had something weird that paralysed me from my waist down. And that Shizu-chan is how I ended up in a wheelchair. The story time is over... now if you don't mind... bye bye".

I just stared trying to process the situation. After getting beatten up like the shit he is he loses his ability to walk, he leaves 'his beloved humans' and moves to Kyoto...WHY? AND WHY WAS HE TRYING TO AVOID ME?

My chain of thoughts was interupted by a unknown voice "What kind of person are you? You knocked the poor man down. At least apologise!" That is when I realised that we were in the middle of a crowd and people were staring at us. Those stares made me feel uncomfortable... I had to, at least look like a good pers-monster I am.

"I'm sorry, flea..."

"Who is he calling a flea?" I heard someone from the crowd say. "I'm sorry Izaya..." I said between my teeth trying to surpass a murderious intent. "Look Shizu-chan, I have to go. I don't care why are you here. I haven't done anything very bad and please don't try to look human by apologising because you are something between a monster and a protozoan." That is what he said before weakly returning his chair to a vertical position. I watched as he attemped to lift himself back in the wheelchair... only to fail and fall down with a thud. "My dear humans I am allright... I can't fell my butt so I can't feel the pain"

"He doesn't even bother to help him. What an insensible person" another voice said. I was mentally done so I approched Izaya in order to lift him...

Izaya's pov

Why was Shizu-chan here? I left Ikebukuro. And why was the protozoan comming closer? This is an akward show my lovely people shouldn't watch. I was tensioned and kind of pissed about what was the monster going to do. He took me by my under arms and that was the cheery on top of the cake.

" Careful Shizu-chan. Don't bend my legs the wrong way they are going to break and for my shake don't send my flying in the wheelchair..." my 'speach' was interupted by him gently putting me perfectly in my prison chair.

Shizuo's pov

I would never hit an injured, defenseless person ok? Izaya could be sleeping in front of me but I'll never hit him if he isn't able to fight. Plus there were a lot of people.

"Thank you!" the flea said with a smirk like he was pleased with my action. "Now bye bye!" but he stopped.

Izaya's pov

FUCK HIM!

"You stupid PROTOZOAN! You broke the engine of my chair! I cant get home now" he seemed lost in thoughts "... don't think in front of me, it's annoing!" Shizuo was vissibly angry, obviously I ripped a nerve.

"Use your hands idiot!" He shouted "I CAN'T DO YOU THINK I WOULD NOT HAVE BOUGHT A NORMAL WHELLCHAIR IF I COULD!" now I was angry. He didn't know how I was feeling in that hellish throne "Aside from my brain, all my other organs are useless!" he was fighting a feeling to slap me. I just dig his soul with my brownish red eyes like saying ' don't you dare touch me' "So now what do you want?"

"Push my chair... and you'll be contacted by my lawyer" I said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Shizuo's pov

Stupid brain... stupid nose... stupid flea. If I haven't gone to Kyoto, if I haven't smelled him, if I haven't ran I could have avoided that situation. What could I have done? I obeyed him and I placed my hands on the handels. Is Izaya's condition real? He was lonley enough before this now I bet he talks to himself... but why am I thinking like this?

"Shizu-chan, you forgot to push..."

"Oh... yeah"

"Push me down this street until I stop you, ok?"

"Yeah"

"Look Shizu-chan, that is the place with the best coffe"

"Huh..."

"Here I was hospitalised after you almost killed me~"

"..."

"Oi oi ooooi here is the place where another lunatic run over my and..."

"Can you shut the fuck up!" So he really talks to himself...

"Shizu-chan do you have any ideea of how expensive this wheelchair is? Of course not you don't like to be well informed. It is your fault for breaking it. If you don't want to pay for it or go to jail YOU should 'shut the fuck up' like you say"

"You are a pain in the ass cause this is not what I meant. What I reallly wanted to say is that you are so fucking talkative"

"So you really do use your brain after all... ha ha ha... who knows why I talk this much"

... probably because no one talks back to you

"Shizu-chan..."

"What?"

"Turn the wheelchair... we missed my house"

"WHAT?"

After we turned we stopped in front of a tall fancy flat. "Can't you go on your own from here?" " No." "Why?" "Because I want to have a bargain with you... and because I can't MOVE if I am on my own" "Ok ok I'll get you to your appartement but I fucking don't accept any deal, and that's it" "You have to because you'll never be able to pay the chair... 9th storey please" "Huh?" "Press the button that has a 9 on it... seriously how much of a protozoan are you?" "Shut up! I'm not your butler!" "If you were you would have been one hell of a butler" "Huh?" "Erika-san was stating this fact and I think so too...oi Shizu-chan put me in front of the 65th room ok?"

I obeyed and he took out a key, probably the apartement's key. The thing is that his hand was slightly trembling on the small metal object so he used both his hand to turn the key in the keyhole... he wasn't lying about the fact that he can't move the wheelchair by himself. It was kind of hilarious to see him strugling like a kid.

"I know it is not polite to enter before your guests but could the strongest man of Ikebukuro push me inside and head to the living room?" Why am I doing this again?

I just pushed his chair inside and reached for the exit. I was disgusted by the whole situation and much more disgusted by Izaya. I was about to get out when... "Shizu-ch..." there was a thud. "Ite ite, who would have ever thought that I, Orihara Izaya, would embarass myself twice in front of the world's most popular monster... seems like Shizu-chan forgot about the deal~" I facepalmed and dumpted the informat back into his chair.

"Look, flea I don't accept any bargain..." soon enough he interupted me "Then I want the money by tomorrow" "Huh" "I will have my lawyer send you a paying order" "HUH!" "Or you could listen to what I have to say, which you will surely do because you can't give me what I want~"

...

"I want you to be my bodyguard~"... "Fuck you I am out of here!" "I'll pay you 3.7 thousand yen each month~"...

I am fucking poor, ok? I have just the bare minimum at home. All my money go to all of my food, on replacing my accidentally broken funiture, some of the bills from what I destroy in the city and on bartender suits( I just secretly put the money in my brother's account). I CAN'T afford buying a fucking expensive wheelchair or a process!

"Shizu-chan, your face sreams that you accept so let me tell you about your new job~" "What about Tom-san? I can't leave him..." "I'll pay one of my men to bodyguard him... so do we have a deal?~" "Do you mind if I try to kill you?" "Not a bit because I know you will not~"

"How can you be so sure?" "If my dear former secretary who is a very tallented doctor and knows how to make poison couldn't kill me I doubt your neolithycal brain can think about a safe way to kill without beeing suspected~"

"Just tell me what's this shit about already!" I had accepted the deal, but I had to! I couldn't pay the flee and somehow I couldn't look the louse in the eyes. It was something about the fact that he was disabled that killed me inside. I think everybody is wondering why I accepted... well I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! I FUCKING THINK HE WAS PLAYING WITH MY MIND!

"Normally I would pay you less but I need something more than a bodyguard... a housekeeper to..." of course I fucking interupted "What the actuall shit, flea! After all your crazy ideeas this is by far the worst! YOU WANT ME TO CLEAN THIS ENTIRE FUCKING APPARTEMENT AND TO BODYGUARD YOU?!" here I was interupted "And to cook, ordonate files and help me in everything I will be doing~" I was dumbforded! Izaya must have gone nuts he can't be serious! "Are you stupid we are enemies and you tell me to act like a mother? Have you gone mad? Has our last fight destroy some shit in your brain?" "Shizu-chan do you want to hear my reasons?" "..." "I'll take that as a yes~"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Izaya's pov

I have the most interesting reasons~ he was the first promising human I saw the week I got out of therapy. Of course I needed someone to do the cleaning and someone to protect my butt but at the same time I wished for at least one 'interesting' human. So when Shizu-chan tripped over me I imediatly told to myself 'can he do the cleaning-yes (he takes good care of what he doesn't brake and he usually cooks for himself and of course I know that because I am still an informant broker~) can proptect me from the lovely humans that hate me-YES, can kill my boredom-OF COURSE!' Why not offer Shizu-chan this job? Of course he IS a beast but I'll be the beast's tamer~

About the wheelchair... I don't need one anymore! I thank God he broke it... and yes now I belive in God. I understood that after I had entered coma... I am not a god but I still love my dear humans. Retalking about the previous subject, I am going to get a new, prototipe leg-basin-protheze. Of course I have the money and I will be the first one to be testing it... but they have to cut off my legs and lower part because these are useless now. I am still doubting if I should cut them or not...

Shizuo's pov

His reasons? As if he had time to chose between me and who knows whom! "I need you~, that is my reason" "What!" was the only thing I could say as my anger started boiling inside me "You are perfect for this job and if you never showed up in Kyoto I would have come personally to ask you~" he is lying obviously "I don't want to fight any more Shizu-chan. I can't fight you at all. I am not in the best condition, I just finished therapy! I seriously thought about getting an assistant and you were among my choses but you would have killed me on the spot if I proposed this to you... " he shifted unconfrotably in his chair "I am human enough to reach for help... aren't you surprised about this at all~?" I was shocked enough and he was stupidly smiling at me "J-just tell me what I should do, ok?" his lips formed a wide grin and he folded his arms "Nee Shizu-chan, now aren't you excided, hmm? Maa, let me tell you... Firstly, you will move in this appartemen" "No!" "Of course you will, because you'll be my PERSONAL bodyguard. Secondly you can still wear those stupid bartender suits and-" "Of course I'm wearing them, they remind my of my brother" "Oh, and what a sweety Kasuka-chan is for giving them to you... On the other hand you'll be responsable for ALL the cleanig, laundary and cooking... by the way for all the furniture you brake, you pay so try to keep your horses down" " Flea, this is not fair, you got me cornered in this bullshit!" " Well this shit is something I NEED and you can win from it too, plus, the pay is excellent by Namie's standards~" "By Namie you mean that guy's sister, the one with long hair?" "Yes, my former secretary~" "Why didn't you chose her, she has enough experience with your madness!" "She can't come, she is working for Nebula now and they woun't let her go" "You mean she wanted to babysit you?!" "I am not a baby Shizu-chan, and yes, because she would've liked the money... to be honest she told me to ask you, it was a joke of course but here you are... debating with me the terms of the contract~"

...

"Is there anything else to be told?" At this point I was really pissed. Who knows what might Tom-say about my dissapearance "Of course, just one thing... you are not allowed to hurt me in any way, phizically or emotionaly~" "More like you will hurt my nerves" I said under my lips "Did you say anything Shizu-chan?" "No and stop calling me like that... why are you calling me like that?" "Do you want the true story or..." "The truth!" "I thought you were a girl because I heard girls talking about some 'Shizu-chan' and from that point you were Shizu-chan for me~" "You kept the stupid nickname just to piss me off didn't you?" Fucking flea thinking that I was a girl... made me wanna puke.

"Well that was all, I expect you to be here tomorrow morning with all your laguage~" "Thank God I am out of here!... Flea?" "Yes?" "Something stinks in here!" "What a... I knew you could smell me around the city but this is ridiculous... I DON'T SMELL, OK? Even if I am disabled I still wash myself like I can, ok?" He was kind of angry, maybe I touched a nerve... keep that up Shizuo "No bastard it is something from this appartement!" And you just let it go, Shizuo "What... push me to the smell source Shizu-chan~" "Hell no!" "You are practically working for me, do what I say!" "Grrr..." I obeyed and to my surprise his garbage bin was smelling like a corpse, even Izaya covered his nose "What the fuck flea, what do you have there?" "I don't know, maybe GARBAGE!" I just took the bag out "This shit a more than a week old, you can't even throw the garbage out?" "Of course not, have you seen my legs?" I just put my arm om my forehead in distress "Look... I'm leaving... and I'm taking this with me" is what I said as I pointed at the garbage can. In the meanwhile the flea was checking his phone.

"Shizu-chan...?" "WHAT MORE DO YOU FUCKING WANT FROM ME!" I fucking wanted to leave but he only seemed impatient and angry "Look, I will need you in two hours, you should have enough time to pack all you need..." he said in a stern tone "What do you mean dumbass?!" "Jeez, what a protozoan, you are going to move in here in two hours!" ... "What...?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Izaya's pov

After my statememt he just murmured some curse words and went to the exit "You should be here in 2 hours..." I reminded him "I will you little fuck!" He did not seem really happy "Well, bye bye~"

Now, what do I do for two hours considering the fact that I can't move? One might ask why I told Shizu-chan to move in soo fast... maa, when he was talking about my smelly bin I got a message from my, now previous, not interesting at all caretaker in which she said she couldn't come for an uncertain period of time because of health problems. She is an elderly person and I heard her complaining about this subject so she must have told the truth. When she came she always cooked and even intended to help me wash myself but I always declined.

For the moment I was really bored but then I had an ideea. Out of nowhere I thought that I should call Tanak Tom-san about my deal with his bodyguard. If Shizu-chan told him first he might spout some big and unfonded lies. I just searched his phone number and called it~

"Hello...! This is Tanaka Tom." I heard from the other side

"Hi, this is Orihara Izaya and I don't think we have had a full conversation yet. What can I say, ioroshiku onegaishimas!"

"Orihara... Izaya... so Shizuo really smelled you in Kyoto... You called me to send my bodyguard to jail or make him pay your health reasurance?"

"Your sarcasm amazes me Tanaka-san, you really are interesting judging by the fact that I dig a little in your past~" Shizu-chan has been spending time with such an interesting person I am jalous.

"Now if you want to tell me the reason why you called me I would be delighted."

"I'll tell you this, Shizuo ran through the city, knocked me down, destroyed a very valuable possesion of mine and in exchange of his carelessness he must be my assistant from now on because he can't pay for what he broke~"

"W-whait a minute... HE ACCEPTED TO BE YOUR ASSISTANT! Is he out of his mind, are you, Orihara-san out of your mind! You were trying to kill each other just a year ago and now... this?"

"Lets say he is cornered in this 'contract'~"

"So you called to tell me that he..."

"Exactly, he is now working with me so obviously he has to leave his previos job..."

"How can I believe you? You are not that trustworthy, you know?"

"I swear I am telling the truth~"

"Well if it is true, I can't say I wouldn't miss him... he is my friend and if he chose this I can't be in his way... I would like to see Shizuo once more though..."

" Dont be sad Tanaka-san he is on his way to you plus, our deal included me getting you a new bodyguard~"

"What?"

"Yes, I'll send you Jessie-chan! You know, that girl you had a crush when you were in high-school! She works as a bodyguard now, luckily she is unemployed at the moment... I'll call her to tell her about this, what do you think?"

"How did you... oh, you're still an informant broker. Well, before I end the call, I am really looking forward to seing how your relationship developes!"

With these words he hung up leaving me a little confused. My plan was to enjoy seing the brute in various positions not to develop our full of hatered relationship! Whatever... now which anime am I going to watch next...

Tom's pov

After I hung up I got lost in thoughts. I really didn't know what to think. Of course they hate each other but... Shizuo at least is not himself when talking about the 'flea' as he likes to call the info broker. He would let rage burst out of him at first only to comment about how lonley the informant is in the end... but if he could deal with this without ripping Izaya in half I think this cohoperation might work. I kind of always wanted my, now former, bodyguard to shake hands with the so called flea and to start a peaceful life like he always wanted!

Plus I have to thank them for thinking about me and for providing me a new bodyguard...

My moonologue was interupted by none other than Shizuo. I could tell he looked sad but his face only makde me sad too.

"Tom-san... I think I have to tell you something..." he said after taking a seat in front of me.

"I already know, Izaya told me..."

" He did?"

"Yes, he called me and explaned to me all that happened with the two of you. What can I say I am impressed that you haven't lost your calm in that situation!"

"Y-yeah... I'm not that fond of the bargain I made... that stupid louse and his plans, he even called you! How does he have your phone number!... oh, I forgot about his job, whatever! I don't like this!"

"Calm down... the world is not ending! I am happy that you found another job, even if your enemy is your boss... this will give you a taste of diversity"

"I don't know if it will but I am certain that I will miss working for you"

... that... was getting emotional, Shizuo is such a good child on the inside I sometimes wonder what would have happened if he wasn't given that stupidly deadly strenght.

"I will certainly miss you too!" was the last think I said before shaking his hand and gentely petting his head.

After that he came with me back to Ikebukuro because while he was hunting Izaya down, the person that we had to 'visit' commited suicide and his case was presented on television. There was no way I could take my debt from that men. Our drive to the city was silent, the former bartender still looking upset... after I parked in front of his house we said the last 'goodbye' to each other till the day fate decided us to meet again.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Shizuo's pov

I felt really upset that I had to leave my previous job. Tom-san was the perfect boss for a monster like me, always calm, always forgiving... but all these sad thoughts were going to eat me alive... I had to distract myself somehow. Then I remembered that I had made a deal with the dev-I mean flea and that I had to pack up my stuff...

I entered my apartament and opened two big suitcases. I took all my clothes and shoved them in. Then I moved to the bathroom and took all my bodycare products, I put them in a plastic bag and shoved them in too. I carefully put in the second suitcase my favourite mug,my personal documents, all the money that I had in the house, all the books Kasuka had given me but I never read any of them, the charger for my phone, my old laptop, the photo album with my family and my stress ball. Those fucking gigantic travel bags were not full yet so I just threw all the useless shit I could find like agendas and ball pointed pens that were chewed at the end. While I was throwing all that shit I found a wooden box. It was small, smaller than a shoe box and it was locked. With my vague memory I couldn't remember what was in it and the box was really well manufactured so I didn't want to break it. I just put than in the suitcase as well...

The sound of my phone woke me. Who could message me? I rarely get any messages!... and it was from the flea... fuck him, I don't need his messages, but he is my boss now, he pays me... at leas I could check a little.

Flea: ~ You forgot to ask me about my address Shizu-chan? you are so stupid it's cute? but yeah _here is the adress._ ~

Fuck I really forgot to ask him about the address! Who cares now... I called a taxi and got all my luggage down the stairs. Everything was silent during the ride. I paid the driver when the course finished and made my way to my new hellish house. With a swift movement I opened the door and entered the apartment. The first time I stepped in there I was blinded by my rage so I could not really 'see' the apartment. It looked fucking expensive! Every piece of furniture was something that you would see in the 'deluxe' part of an furniture magazine. The fuuck... so if I brake some of this shit I'll have to pay!? It's good that I took my 101st stress ball with me!

"Shizu-chaaan it took you three ours to return I got really boooored!... is that all your luggage?" " Yes, why?" " It's not a lot, let me help you unpack~" he said while putting on a half insane and half excited look "And why would you help, flea? You wanna see my underwear, I didn't know you were a pervert!" " Mo, Shizu-chan can't I be curious about what you brought? You could have knives, drugs, poisons... that I can't wait to see~" " You really are a devil who considers himself a god!" " What, no~ I am over that" he said proudly "What? I can't believe you don't consider yourself the 'god who looks over the crowd'!" " Want to hear a story, Shizu-chan~? Even if you don't I'll still tell you because this is the story of how something changed in the great Orihara Izaya" I just stared at him while he smiled like a child... well a mad child nonetheless...

"After our fight I was taken to a well known hospital by my boss, Shiki-san. I lost consciousness on my way there which made the doctors really impatient." he gulped than he continued with a straight face "They somehow managed to wake me but soon after I was on the surgery table... I entered coma right after they finished stretching me up an-" " YOU WERE IN COMA?!" "Yes... those wounds and that bullet were enough to take me down, you had the chance to kill me but you hesitated and your colleague shot me~" how could he talk like that... like he didn't care at all?! "Look, flea, aren't you sad about losing your legs, aren't you angry?" " You did this to me..." I did? "But it looks like I wanted it by playing with your nerves, this is what I got..." "You fucking deserve it! You deserve being in a wheelchair! Got it? This is the price you pay for playing not only with me but will all Ikebukuro whatsoever!" "I probably deserve even more but promise me, Shizu-chan, that you will never want anyone to be in a wheelchair, you'll never understand how it feels not to be able to walk!" he said with the most serious face he has ever put on "Maa, I haven't finished my story I should have told you not to interrupt me..." "You shouldn't have started the story" I said under my lips just to get an angry look from the informant "You know what, I will not tell you the story any more!" "What? No, continue talking about the coma, are you a toddler?" " No, you are a toddler! I'll continue just because I am bored... (insert here 10 seconds of awkward silence)... while being in coma I could see a place, a very beautiful one! There were lots of green and healthy trees and some sort of big lake. The ground was covered with grass and small, pretty flowers..." "Sounds like haven to me" "It really does, doesn't it?" he said with a smile... I smiled too imaginating that place "I said to myself that just a god can create something like that and then it hit me... I couldn't have created anything like that, I was as powerless as any human on The Earth! I can not control what happens with nature or with any human without playing with their mind. I remember that a light hit me before waking up after a month~"

After a long pause I spoke up "So now you believe in God?" "Yes~" "Which god?" "I don't know but I believe now~" his face lightened up while saying those things "So now you consider yourself a human?" "Pretty much~" a question escaped my lips "Than you consider me a human as well?" "It depends, you want to be part of my favourite humans?" "Hell no!" "Thought so~"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Izaya's pov

I really liked talking about the time while I was in coma... it made me very proud of myself but seriously I was DYING to know what was in his suitcases! Then it hit me...

"Shizu-chan?" " What?" " Do you see the printer over there?" he made a confused look "Ahhhh..." "Shizu-chan you are allowed to have an intelligent moment you know..." " I can't see it, you have like 3 computers and a laptop here... oh, is this it?" he said pointing at my Epson printer "Yes it is~ now, take the printed sheets and read them~" "Why?" " Because that is our contract~" it took him 10 minutes to read it all. He must have been really careful to read every subtext. His face looked like a kid's when struggling to read... my boredom was killed...

" Flea? Do you have a pen?" "Hmm... I don't know where I put it... it was a Pilot Namiki..." " The fuck? Sounds expensive, well I'll use one of my ball pointed pens 'cause I am a normal person!" I was not impressed by his standards... until he took out his pen which was chewed at the end... I started laughing loudly "Who... ha ha ha... in the world... ha ha... still eats their pens... ha... try not to chew on my fountain pen tho~" " Fuck you!" He just growled and signed the contract "Now, Shizu-chan lets unpack~!" He faceplalmed and opened the first suitcase.

"Shizu-chan, push me to the coach and we'll unpack there~" he obeyed and I took the first object I placed my hand on... a bag full of garbage "What's in here? Notes, pens... boring~" I put the bag aside "What are these? Your document? I already know the information they provide~" "Shut the fuck up, creep!" "What's this, a mug? Why is it yellow like your hair? Do you mach your hair with your stuff or vice versa~?" I said giggling while he was looking around the room "How comes your mug is black like your hair, then ha?" he pointed at one if my mugs "Touche~" "Are these your money in this envelope?" he quickly took it from my hands " I don't need money you know, but I am dying to read your browser history~" "Remind me to password that laptop..." "There is no need to hide anything, Shizu-chan~"

"Oh my God! Books! Ha ha ha must be the end of the world if protozoans read too~" "Those are a gift from my brother..." "Shizu-chan do you mind if I borrow some of these? They are on my 'to read' list... plus I bet you haven't read any of them~" he made a cute confused look "You wanna read them? Fine! But don't brake them... and tell me what are they about, these are my brother's favourites!"

"Shizu-chan? How many bartender suits do you have? I mean I can see other pieces of clothing and you kind of destroyed a suit with each of our battle but if you think a little, how many bartender suits have you ever owned?" he made a much more confused look. I, on the other hand was really curious " Hundreds... maybe..." "Oi Shizu-chan, you brought a box made of wood with you?"

Shizuo's pov

It was not fair, he acted just like a kid unwrapping his gift... so innocent... like where was the maniacal flea, WHERE? " Shizu-chan, what do you have here? " he said with an innocent confused look pointing at the wooden box... "Growllll~..." "Pf-ffff hahahaha" I couldn't contain my laugh! I never heard flea's stomach growling and it sounded so wrong and funny and human at the same time, I was shocked! He just stood there speechless.

"Ha ha ha very funny Shizu-chan, I haven't eaten till morning. Now enough unpacking, let me show you our room" " OUR?!" "I practically can't move by myself and you are my bodyguard it's not like we're sharing a bed or anything" do I look like a housewife flea? Whatever I just pushed until we got in a big room with two beds, a very big one and a normal one placed one next to the other with a 2 metre distance between them. You could enter the bedroom from the livingroom and from the bedroom you could enter a normal bathroom.

"Where do I put my stuff?" "In the wardrobe right there~" "Why fo you have two beds in your bedroom?" " And when I said it is hard to cope with a smart Shizu-chan I was talking about these kind of moments... my former caretaker insisted on placing another bed here so she could have where to sleep if it was getting too dark, the coach is not that comfortable~" I placed all my luggage on the bed and I pushed the his chair in the kitchen "Oooi, Shizu-chan tell me when we are going somewhere!" "Arghh... we are going to the kitchen to make something to eat" his face lightened up "Yeey~!"

That was a fucking well dotated kitchen! "I want hotpot!" he fucking looked like a child "Really?" I said unimpressed "What do you have in the fridge?... whoa this thing is full!" "You can make hotpot out of these~! We are going to have our own party and not inviting anyone!" I just stared... what the fuck... the flea doesn't make any sense "We are NOT having a party!"

When I finished chopping the vegetables I put them in the pot, waited for them to boil. In the meanwhile I boiled the meat too. Then I poured all of them in another pot and added half of the veggie soup and half of the meat soup "The meal is ready!" "Oh my, Shizu-chan you are exactly like a mother and a chef at the same time!" "Fuck off!" I put the thick soup in two bowls and set on the table. I pushed Izaya in front of his bowl "Itadakimasu~!" I sat down and looked as he took a bite from everything... then my stupid brain did this... "Do you like it?" he just looked me in the eyes for a second, nodded his head and smiled softly... what THE FUCK did just happen?! His smile faded a little while he truly started eating. I tasted it too, wasn't perfect but we both had seconds!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Shizuo's pov

I was really confused, all that shit happened in just one day, me going to Kyoto, finding a disabled flea, becoming his assistant, leaving my previous job, moving with the raven, seeing him smiling... It was too much! My thoughts were ringing through my head as I got out of the shower. The flea was sitting on that queen bed dressed with a dark grey sweater and a black, visibly comfy, pair of sweatpants. I, on the other hand was wearing a white t-shirt with blue sweatpants.

"Oi, Shizu-chan you sure you washed yourself properly? You've been there for like 5 minutes~" he said with that smirky daydreaming but at the same time mischievous face "I wash myself properly EVERY time!" I really wasn't in the mood of verbally fighting or getting angry so I just sit, from that moment on, on my bed. The flea was scrolling on his phone "Are you losing time on that Dollars site! Then again it is full of fake people like you!" I was tired of mocking Izaya... I was surprisingly tired of something I never thought I would be tired of! I let out a sigh and lied down in bed "No, Shizu-chan! Even if I would like to see what my favourite humans are chatting about, I can't... they should think that I am dead~"

"And why is that?" "Seriously... you can't deduct that I have an unspeakable number of 'enemies', you are not the only one that hates me! If they ever find out I am alive and I am in a wheelchair they will search for me, they will find me and they will... kill me" "Oh..." "You would do it too, if you were in their place~" would I? I don't know... I could strangle him fight now and burn the entire apartment! What am I thinking? I don't want blood on my hands! A-and the flea was just staring, while smirking, obviously, at me. What the fuck is going on?! "I just want to go to sleep! And you should too..." "Maa, what do I do with you, Shizu-chan? It's not that late but turn off the light anyway~"

I was relived by his statement "Shizu-chan?" "Hmm...?" I hummed lazily as he hardly moved his legs on the bed "Haven't you forgot something?" I furrowed my eyebrows "What?" he just made a 'you know what I am talking about' face "Oh... if you say it first I'll say it too" he did not look very pleased, almost sad... Why is he seeking so much attention? I was a genius when I deduced his loneliness! Maybe just this time... as I did not feel that angry "Fine... good night, fle(say it right Shizuo!)... good night, Izaya!" I took a dark path that I didn't want to wander at all "Oh... Good night, Shizu-chan!" he smirked and cuddled against the soft matters of the bed. I contained an instinct to punch him for that smirk but he rapidly fell asleep. And I was still awake!

I stared at the ceiling for a while, then I moved my eyes to the walls and lastly my gazed fell against the sleeping informant. Two meters is not much so I could see his every detail: pale skin, thin eyebrows, short eyelashes, black short hair and dried mouth... wait dried mouth, fuck I am thirsty now! Thank you, flea! I brought myself on my feet and when I touched the floor... this happened... "WHAT? What's going on? Shizu-chan, remember you are NOT ALLOWED to hurt me and-..." I was so fucking shocked about his spontaneous startle. Didn't he fall asleep? Was he being weary around me? Is he not comfortable about the fact that we are in the same room? "I-it's ok, flea... I was just thirsty, I'll get you some water too" WHY DID I SAY THAT?!

Izaya's pov

He went to the kitchen and filled the mugs. Of course I would react like that! He was sill a monster, I am a very light sleeper... and my PTSD was not helping at all! How could I manipulate him if my body keeps doing stuff like that? When he got back he handed me one of the mugs, I drank half of it and I went back to sleep. At that moment I could swear he muttered another 'Good night!' under his lips! The first person to tell me 'Good night!' not as a threat but as a good wish done without me intriguing them!

Perfect! Now I couldn't fall asleep! What to do other than stare at Shizu-chan's unconscious movements, hmm? Maybe he'll slap himself because of his monstruous strength! As I moved my eyes to his figure I could see that half of his blanket was being hugged by both his arms and legs... he needs a bodypillow. If that blanket was a human I bet those person's bones would have been crushed! Then again, I don't think any sane person would want to be in the blanket's place. I continued to stare at Shizu-chan's face... he really did look cute while sleeping~... like a bulldog before attacking!

I shifted a little, still staring at the brute... when he slowly opened his eyes. And didn't those honey brown eyes look dazzling under moon light! We just continued looking lazily at each other, sometimes blinking... It was like a syrup, making me feel better inside!

Shizuo's pov

I was in a fucking trance! I felt like I was being watched but I was really tired so I slowly opened my eyes... but not to see this! A fucking flea calmly watching me! And those eyes... those brownish-red irises... God, weren't they beautiful!... AND FRIGHTENING... and frightening! I could drown in his gaze! It was like a stress reliever... making me feel better inside!... Gosh, WHAT am I thinking?! I hate those devil eyes... I do... I don't know if I do... fuck! I was left just with the memory of that moment... because in a matter of a second... he closed his eyes, drifting to sleep!

I shifted in bed, turning my face to the wall, which was not as interesting as flea's eyes by the way... fuck I did it again...why don't I just go to sleep and forget about this day... which I think I will never be able to forget... My stupid brain recalled the sight of his gaze until I finally drifted to sleep.

Izaya's pov

Not fair, Shizu-chan! How comes you have such boringly coloured irises but, AT THE SAME TIME, you have such a mesmerising gaze? I'm really tired... With that I closed my eyes and fell asleep...BUT I could swear that the last thing I heard was an uncomfortable monster shifting in his bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Shizuo's pov

I had a pretty fucking good sleep in that bed... even if I don't want to accept it! But not the shy morning woke me... it was a chain of coughs... flea's coughs. I lifted myself from the bed and approached him... I couldn't see his face, just his back.

"Oi, flea can you stop coughing? It's annoying!" Then I was startled... he was covering his bleeding nose, his chest rising up and down from the quick and violent coughs "I-gh ca-can't b-br-breath!" Oh...my God... is this job going to ruin my sanity?! When the fuck did flea get this weak?! What do I do? Maybe rubbing his back will help! "D-dh-don't touch me!" Ohoho I was getting angry "Listen, flea, I couldn't care less if you are going to die an-..." then a much more violent cough busted and made the informant spit more blood. Shit.. I can't just watch! I placed my hand on his back, he jolted... fuck I can feel his ribs! Why is he soo skinny? I started massaging in circles and he straightened his back, rubbed the blood from his face, closed his eyes... his coughs slowly dying until, after some minutes, he fell asleep. I really wanted to disappear in that instant! Why did I do that? I wish he won't remember about it when he wakes up!

It was early in the morning so I let the flea sleep and went to the kitchen to make breakfast... omurice will do! After I finished the food I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the time, flea should wake up by now, it is kind of late. But my thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking at the door. I might have been doing something very bad by opening the door to strangers but hey... and in front of me was a man with a gun... I have done a very bad thing by opening the door! Well done Shizuo!

"Now, you are going to let me in or I am blowing your head off!" he said in a rough but smiley face "And if I say 'no'?" "Seriously... I said that I will blow your brains!" anger started boiling in me. I hated it when people point guns at me! I slowly backed away to let the dickhead enter... Izaya might have woken up... "What do you want?" "To kill that dearest informant, obviously! Now, you really are slow, aren't you?"

"You speak just like him..." "Do I? It's funny to be compared to the person I hate the most" something was not right "Wait a minute, if Izaya never told anyone about his address, how do you know where he lives?" "Your stupid quarrel from yesterday ended up on internet and from that point it was easy finding it out" said the motherfucker in a crazy voice filled with joy and insanity... kind of reminded me of a certain someone before he got... nevermind... "Are you stupid? What kind of assassin knocks at the door, ha?" "Easy, I am a gentleman! I'll kill you both and leave... simple as that" his stupid monologue was stopped by my phone ringing. The dochebag made an annoyed face "Mind if I answer that?" "Not at all! You are still going to die, so?"

What the actual fuck?! Why is the flea calling me? Isn't he in the next room? I mentally awarded myself for not showing any emotion when I responded the call.

'Shizu-chan' his voice was whispered and shaky 'knock the intruder down when you have the chance and don't tell him I called!'

" Who was it? Your lovely girlfriend?" " Wrong number"

When anyone tells you that Heiwajima Shizuo is stupid you can throw my genial idea about how to get rid of the murderer in their face! "Do you want a cup of coffee?" the motherfucker seemed surprised and pleased by my suggestion... in a crazy way to be honest "Now you don't have to be this kind, but I gladly accept!" I invited him in the kitchen, took the coffeemaker... and shoved it with all my strength in his head... the guy just fell unconscious with a big thud. TAKE THAT, FLEA! TAKE THAT! I was doing the victory dance in my head... untill...

"Shizu-chan?... maa, I bet he is the one who got beaten... really now...mister attacator-san, what information can I give you for sparing my life? Or... do you want money?" " I want you to shut the fuck up!" He seemed shocked and almost satisfied when he saw me entering the bedroom. In the end he smirked and said with a monotonous and kind of sad tone "This is perfect! Because of this lovely person we have to move away..."

"What the hell?! WHY? I just got here! Are you scared flea? Cause-" "Oh, stop it you~ I can't afford fear, I can't afford any emotion~ As for our leaving... he was not alone! I have a fanclub!" "Oh, yes?! And is it full of assholes who want you dead?" I was trying to sound sarcastic but it looked like I was worried so I cursed myself for saying that "Actually yes! It is an online group and I am part of it~ but I did not see this one coming! Maa, aren't humans soo umpredictable? To be honest they aren't , just monsters like you can amaze me that way!" "Are you complimenting me or what, flea?" "I don't know, do you take that as a compliment?" "Hell no!... What do we do with that stupid hater of yours?" "I have a plan~"

Fuck that flea, kill him, hill him dead... hill him deader than dead! His plan was to put the asshole in his wheelchair, cover his smashed face, obviously, and dump him in a nearby alley. So tell me WHY do I have do all his dirty work!... oh... shit I forgot about his legs...AGAING! I wasn't wrong when I thought this job was going to kill my sanity! I still can't accept a flea who is not able to jump! I CAN'T!

Izaya's pov

So, mister Yatachi-san went for the kill first! Maa, the war against me just started and I am looking forward to seeing what is going to happen~! The the other team is full of people who hate me and in my team is a monster who hates me! Isn't that great? Now that Shizu-chan delivers the impatient person to where he belonges, I have enough time to think about where to go... it had to be some place very far away... a place where no one could think I'll be...

Ikebukuro I am coming back~!

Welcome your dearest informant, won' t you? Did you miss me? Because I missed you soo much!


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Shizuo's pov

"You want to move where!?" "I-ke-bu-ku-ro! Ikebukuro! Jeez, can't you hear Shizu-chan?" Is the flea stupid? He just fucking contradicted himself! Yesterday he said he should be considered dead and now... NOW HE FREAKING WANTS TO GIVE EVERYONE A HEART ATTACK BY SHOWING HIMSELF IN THAT CITY! My city! My anger was killing me and I felt this close to snapping the nearest object " WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STAY OUT OF IKEBUKURO? HA?!" "Listen, Shizu-chan, we are not going to move IN Ikebukuro but to the periphery of Ikebukuro. There are none of your 'friends' in that area and I am not planning to do anything to anyone, happy?" the flea must have been angry too, by his facial expression and I could read something more which I identified as annoyance... God, why can't we get along?! Not that I wanted it...

"Flea I am NOT taking you anywhere near Ikebukuro unless you swear you won't be a little shit and drive me crazy! I am seriously tired of shouting, growling and of your cocky attitude!" He must understand that if he doesn't stop I will kill him. After hearing my words the bastard didn't even look at me "Lets pack everything we need and leave this place until someone else makes their move" Unbelievable! That is what I thought before I saw how concerned the raven looked... pale figure, frowned brows, heavy breathing... I should have known... this is hard for both of us, I could even get a glimpse of his blood stained sleeves. Living with a monster like me? I don't want this for anyone! This crazy flea must have had a death wish when he employed me! I'll just let this pass... "Yeah... lets pack"

Izaya's pov

I couldn't care less if I was going to die! I wanted Shizu-chan to kill me so I played with him... and played... and played... and everything I did was worthless! He proved me wrong... he didn't kill me in the end and even after I dragged him in this deal! I couldn't accept the fact that he was human... a fairly strong human... because... I... I... love humans!

It was really tiring to put all my belongings in one place. My hands were hurting and itching so I had to make the monster put them in my suitcases, tho mine were fuller (that is how you should pack Shizu-chan!) I started to get really uncomfortable with that situation... with the whole bodyguard situation, with my vulnerable situation... It really makes no sense to heal my dead legs. I should forget the idea... I deserve it after what I did to Shizuo and the others... now I feel the pain. God, I didn't know I was able of displaying emotions... like pain and fear.

Shizuo's pov

When we arrived at his new apartment I was stunned by the view... This complex was way smaller than his previous one and it was positioned in a quite and sad neighbourhood... "Oi, flea, what is this dog house? You didn't have the money for a bigger flat!" "No, Shizu-chan I am something you can call a millionaire, I obviously had the money but this... this is a small, peaceful place in a nameless district just like I promised you~! In adition to that we will be harder to find here" "Quit talking shit, dangerous people are easier to find in quite places!" Like you for example! God I was angry! "Relax, Shizu-chan, this is my best secured propriety~ nothing gets in here or in the 100 meter area surrounding this place that I surveil~!"

This flea... at least the furniture here was cheaper... just a little cheaper though. The apartment really was smaller... just 2 rooms, a kitchen a hallway and a traditional japanese bathroom and maybe a storeroom. One of the rooms was a big study full of nothing but books and files and a desk. But in the other room was a bed... just A bed... JUST A FREACKING BED! I'll rip this bastard in half! "You fucking stupid flea! You planned this from the beginning, no? Where am I going to sleep?!" "On the couch... Wait... I don't have a couch... my other apartment has a couch not this one! How could I have forgotten?!" All I could see was red "FLEA, WHERE DO I SLEEP?!" I shouted as I approached the raven.

"On the floor" his breath was unsteady as if he was scared... the flea is never scared! The sound of his lungs craving more air snapped me out of my anger "Look, flea, I don't want to get a back pain" "As if that's possible with your monstrous body!" he saw right through my lie "I don't want to sleep on the floor!" he must have got my ideea "I don't want you to sleep in my bed!" now he looked like a 5 year old prick "For fuck's sake it's a gueen sized bed!" he is impossible "I don't want to sleep with you either but it's your fault for forgetting to buy a coach!" "Fine! We can share it but I'll keep a knife under my pillow!"

Our little heated chat was interrupted by the ringing of a video call on one of the bastard's laptops. The flea froze completely and his already pale skin was even palier only to say with a whispered voice "Nobody has that Skype address..." "What...?" I said in a whisper too. He reached for his laptop and I sat besides him on the bed "Don't turn our camera on!" "I wasn't going to do that, stupid Shizu-chan!" With that he accepted the call and the only thing that we could see was a dark silhouette sitting in a big chair.

"Hi!" I think we both freaked out a little when we heard the mysterious person talk through the screen.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Third person's pov

The two enemies were looking at the screen waiting for something to happen. Not Izaya nor Shizuo were saying anything. It's a pleasure to finally be able to speak with you! "Who are you?" The raven really wanted to take the laptop and smash it into a wall. These kind of messages were never a good sign It really doesn't matter! A name is just a name my dear informant! But to be honest you don't remember me as one of your clients because I was never your client... I am something closer to a fan, your and that blond's fan now Shizuo was disgusted. He doesn't need a fan or better he doesn't need a middle aged man as a fan "Oi, bastard, tell us what do you want!" Shizuo was pissed. The whole scene didn't make any sense

Oh I don't want anything! I already have what I want... I have you both! Maybe contacting you was not the best thing to do but I couldn't resist anymore! Izaya was lost. He really didn't know the man, he never saw him! Maybe I should tell you two about my plans! Maybe not! Oh, God I am so happy! "You are insane!" Shizuo had enough of it Don't call me that, Shizu-chan! "Bastard don't dare call me Shizu-chan or I'll find you and beat the shit out of you!" Sorry, just Iza-chan can use this nickname then the strange man winked... WINKED! Shizuo slammed the nearest wall almost braking it "Oi, Shizu-chan, don't destroy my apartment!"

Izaya's pov

Now listen carrefully, I am Nero Vancouver. Don't bother searching me up he is obviously american but his Japanese is flawless I've been researching for decades everything I could find about the American Artichoke Project based on drugs and manipulation. Can we get control of an individual to the point where he will do our bidding against his will and even against fundamental laws of nature? That was the main question to which that experiment had to answer. But it didn't. The project was cancelled and all information was lost... Until these days! full control... over my beloved humans... NO WAY! I was soo angry I think even Shizu-chan noticed that "Are you crazy, you old dochebag?!" The blond was practically screaming Of course not! Aren't you happy? And you haven't even heard the best part yet, I will soon be able to control you!

Shizuo's pov

"Who do you think you are and WHO DO YOU FUCKING THINK IS GOING TO TAKE YOUR STUPID DRUG?!" why is this happening? I didn't sign up for this! In what kind of bullshit is the flea?! I'll kidnap or trick whoever I want to control, obviously! More than that I am in Japan at the moment and I kind of already control the police, so... I just wanted you to know before I make you my pawns! "Motherfucker..." I wanted to kill the guy, to blow him in one punch to the other side of the world! Izaya seemed uneasy in his chair, I could swear I saw him trembling a little Anyway... My pleasure to meet you! Evening! with that that bastard ended the call. We were speechless... "I'm hungry, Shizu-chan, can you make dinner?" I nodded and headed to the kitchen... which was filled with food... noodles... I'll make noodles!

Izaya's pov

After I did some research I found the creppy man... he actually has an entire book dedicated to drugs and that project... I thought I was done with putting my life at sake, now if this guy is targeting Shizu-chan too, his life will be in danger! Not only his but all humanity's because what that person said is genuine! Why did I change? Why am I so human now? Why do I have to feel empathy?! AND WHY AM I STILL ALIVE?!... breath in, breath out... What do I do in this situation? I have an idea but... it has consequences...

Shizuo's pov

After I finished the food I got Izaya to eat. I still don't know what to believe about that call... maybe this bastard knows... "Fle-" "Shizu-chan, you're fired!" I was about to spit my food "What? Didn't you employ me?... oh I get it! It's about that guy, no? You are going to run and hide, AREN'T YOU?!" "Wh-" "So the whole shit is real?! You really are going to let me go as if I am some kind of stupid kid? Do you have any idea what will he do with your abilities if he kidnaps you? Nobody will be there to protect your butt! Do you really want that? Do you really want everybody to get manipulated by some weird psycho?" "No bu-" "I don't accept to be fired, thank you!" "Do what you want... Tomorrow we leave Japan for America" I was angry but I didn't mind leaving, my life does not mean just Japan "Bu-" "KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, SHIZU-CHAN! I have a plan" "That's what I wanted to hear!"

Izaya's pov

How did that protozoan guess my plan? Why didn't he just accept and leave?! I didn't see that coming. I am really tired!

After we finished eating (Shizu-chan's cooking skills are mediocre but acceptable) we prepared for sleep. My back and my upper butt were hurting from that wheelchair and taking a pill this late will affect my sleep, which I really need for not starting napping in the chair during the day... I decided to let it go. I took the right part of the bed and the blond took the left one. I put my switch blade under my pillow and Shizu-chan turned off the lights.

Argh... the pain won't go! I was continuously moving in the matters of the bed "Does your back hurt?" "That chair-" "Let me help you!" "Why? You want to brake my ribs?" "No, I kind of feel responsible for your state and-" "Fine! Just make the pain go already!" He put a warm hand on by back and started massaging. I wanted to tell him to stop but I've been craving attention all my life! I let myself drown in the comforting touch. I think I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Shizuo's pov

I think sleeping in the same bed as the flea was not a good idea! I never shared it with anyone! I tend to monopolize the bed so I might push the bastard off of it. What's more than that is that... I have a very deep sleep, nothing can wake me up... well, good luck with that, flea!

No sooner had I started making myself comfortable in the blankets that my enemy started moving and wiggling as far as he could from me... how annoying! What was his problem? Why can't he let me sleep?... then it hit me... staying in that wheelchair all day must have made his back ache. If I were to count how many times I had such pain I wouldn't have enough fingers. What I can remember is how much the pain annoyed me. Go on to feel the same flea!  
...

Fuck! I did this to him... responsible for someone else's pain...I don't want that!

"Does your back hurt?"

"That chair-"

"Let me help you!" Why did I say this, damn it!

"Why, do you want to brake my ribs?"

"No, I kind of feel responsible for your state and-"

"Fine! Just make the pain go already!"  
You are going to like this, flea!

I gently placed my right hand on his back (well as gently as I could). I could feel his kind of cold skin and even some bones under it (remind me to make his food portion bigger, he is way too skinny)[ but why the fuck do I CARE?]. Then I started massaging in circles just like my parents did when I was a kid and I was in so much pain because of my monstrous strength. Hearing his quite breaths and sensing their pressure under my fingertips... it was kind of human... Why am I doing this... to the flea... in a queen sized bed?!

I continued rubbing circles on his back until I could hear extremely soft snoring. This and his light sleep... does this bastard even get enough sleep? Of course not judging by those dark bags under his eyes. Well now I can drift to sleep too. "Good night!"

Izaya's pov

 _I had a dream... in which I was back in Ikebukuro in my wheelchair. I didn't know if to 'run' or scream out of happiness! I started wandering through those so well known streets with melancholy. That's where I met everyone! Each and every of my past pawns right in front of me... starting from Shizu-chan to Saburo from Dotachin's group. It took me a second to realize that they were attacking and swearing at me and I was in some kind of impenetrable bubble that they really wanted to destroy. I could see all their struggles to kill me and how they were stepping on each other just to make a cut on that bubble. Boring! I knew that they were not able to to that! (I've spent years to build that 'wall', mere words or violence can't creep through it) Or that's what I thought before I heard the sound of broken glass... and that is when everything faded to black and when I woke up._

Shizuo's pov

I started drifting away from sleep when the morning was still young. The bedroom was partially lighted, some strokes of light on the flea's frame. I've never seen something like that! I stay away from people, I don't have time to observe them, heck I don't even BOTHER doing that! It's just that everyone who gets near me gets hurt and this fucking flea knows it best!... but still... why?... why is this idiot clinging to my arm while sleeping? I certainly am not accustomed with human contact- flea contact, I DON'T KNOW! I can't move or the bastard will wake up and it's still too early.  
...

He really does have pale skin... even pailer under that bluish light. The look on Izaya's face was innocent, like a sleeping child's. I think I've gotten mad!

Izaya's pov

I woke up panting and I think I scared everything out of Shizu-chan "Oi, flea, don't scare me like that! Flea, are you bleeding?" "No, of course not, stupid Shizu-chan!" "So you are ok, then tell me, why are we going to USA?" "That's part of my plan. Where else is the safest when your enemy who is from USA had established in another country? You go to USA! Elementary, my dear Shizu-chan!" "Don't tell me you have apartments even in other countries, apart from Japan!" "No I don't. We are going to stay at some friend of mine" "Don't lie to me, bastard, you don't have friends!" "You'll see what when we get there, faithless Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo's pov

The idea was like suicide! That american bastard could track us and hijack the plane we're in and... lots of things could happen if we leave the country! But then again, we didn't go to any kind of airport, the flea just happened to have access to a private plane! (Note the sarcasm here!) The flight was quite. I kind of freaked out a little at the thought of accidentally destroying the airplane and getting everyone killed... but it was peaceful and nothing got me angered because the flea had been sleeping the entire time...

It's like he's dead, closed eyes, barely any noticeable breaths... a dead man.  
Well he was ALWAYS a dead man. 'Playing' with me everyday was indeed dangerous. I can't process the fact that I haven't killed him yet! Maybe if things weren't like that... if everything was good from the beginning...

"Shizu-chan we're almost there, why do you look like you're constipated?" "I was wondering..." "Eeh, so you started thinking! How cute!~" "Shut up! You obviously lack something in the brain! I was wondering why I haven't killed you yet" "Maa, I don't know either. Maybe we should've never fought, maybe it was never meant to be that way~" "I doubt it!"... "Seems like we arrived~"

"So who is this friend of yours who, somehow, lives in the US and who was kind enough to let both of us in their house?" The raven did not respond, he just rang the bell of a normal western house (kind of a low bell if he was able to reach it). The person who greeted us made me realise how dumb I was. Of course! "Long time no see, Namie-san!" "Oh, so you really came! I thought it's just some of those sick plans of yours" "It's nice to see you too, you know..." "Whatever... if you destroy anything in the house you pay!" "Oos!" Me and the flea said at the same time. It was going to be a long day!


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Shizuo's pov

We entered the living room and waited "Oi, flea, when did you contact her-" "Are you two talking about me?... yes he contacted me and begged me to find a place to hide from some enemy of his, like a coward, you know" "I'm ashamed that you think so lowly of me, dear Namie-san~ This matter is really important and I will tell you about it too, but for the moment we should unpack, don't you think?" Yes! Maybe I get to sleep alone this time!

"Unfortunately for you I only have one bedroom besides mine and the living room~" is she mocking me, GOD I'M ANGRY! "Listen, I am going to sleep on the couch!" "No!" they both said at the same time... WHAT DID YOU SAY, FLEA?! "I don't want your hair all over my couch!" "Uuu, rekt, Shizu-chan! Ha ha ha ha! She thinks you are an animal!" "Why do you want to sleep with me, flea-pervert-kun?" I can kill you any moment and make it look like an accident, well maybe not the last one but still! "Because I own you, I pay you and I command you~" "Fuck off!" "It's amusing to watch you quarrel~" you fuck off too!

"Oi, Namie-san, bless us with some of your cooking, because I had to eat Shizu-chan's mediocre food~" he said in a girl like voice "Look, the toddler is speaking!" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him "Who is the toddler now, Shizu-chan! Go and help Namie-san with the food!" "Arg...?" "Or you're not eating this evening!" "ARG...?!" "Just go already, you protozoan!" Then he smashed one of the couch pillows on my face...

Who does he think he is? I did as he said because I am a good person and I want to help people, but if it was for something different I would have stamped his face with my fist! Maybe...

"How can I help you? With the food I mean..." "Ah! Hmm...? Do you know how to make hotpot?" She seems to be an agreeable person "Yes" I said as I took out a big pot "Don't brake anything or I'll poison you!"

What could I expect from that bastad's subordonate!

"Why hotpot? That's what he told me to make the first time I cooked something for him" "Tell me, Heiwajima Shizuo, do you remember when you, me, those high-school kids and basically all of our acquaintances were invited to that hotpot at Kishitani Shinra's apartment?" "Y-yes, I do remember..." "Who was the only one left out from that group?" ... who could it be?... oh... "T-the flea..." "This would be the first time he ever ate this dish with more than a person... after he heard that he wasn't invited, he even suggested that we had our own hotpot, but I declined..."...

"Why would you accept to satisfy his vanity now?" "He is a dead man! He is physically incapable of anything and mentally... he was already screwed before he got in the wheelchair" "A dead man...?" "There is no hope for someone like Izaya... now he is just a bother for those taking care of him, mostly you!"

We soon finished the pot "I can't wait to eat what my bodyguard and former secretary made!~" For some reason I couldn't look the bastard in the eyes. Three people at a round table slowly enjoying the food in a peaceful atmosphere... it felt reasuring to have a bit of silence. We had traditional Japanese tableware. I noticed that neither the flea nor the woman likes to talk when eating. She was carefully with every bit of food she chose to eat. The raven on the other hand... didn't really eat as he said he would, and I remembered to make his portions bigge-WHAT IS REALLY GOING ON WITH ME?

Izyas's pov

First think that I had to do when I arrived was to verify the security of us three, but that stupid Shizu-chan won't leave the room! I couldn't get him or Namie-san too deep in this situation... so I checked everything! From the people that we run into on our way to any rumour of a raven haired man in a wheelchair, I made sure that no one knew about our leave. Having three laptops really helps with providing different kinds of information without being traced or suspected. I hope that that fanatic Nero guy won't guess where we went!

The dinner would have been great if the flight hadn't killed my appetite... but FINALLY! I got to have my own hotpot, even if the ones I shared the meal with hate me. I couldn't help but keep my eyes on those two. Namie was still the same, but I think she went over some western fashion magazines and Shizu-chan was the monkey of the show. It's hilarious how he tried to measure me and my secretary up! I really wanted to make a witty comment but I restrained myself... I had much more important things to talk about.

"Namie-san, I don't want to question your abilities, but could you tell me... how far have you been researching in the drug field?" Shizu-chan stopped eating... I wish Namie won't start going off all her illegal medical carrier, I kind of know all of it "Obviously yes! Almost all kinds of drugs, halogens or the addictive ones, all of them went through my detailed research" "Then, tell me, could a drug manipulate one's mind?" Silence... she must have an answer, now that I involved her in this buisness I can't afford endangering other people too... "No. It's not possible by all means! Trust me when I tell you that there is no such drug"

I could hear anger boiling inside the blond "So that doushbag's threats were BULLSHIT?! I'll beat him to a pulp when I see his shitstick face again!" That was the moment when I stepped upon a realization "What if there is some supernatural fact behind all of this... it won't surprise me since I personally knew a headless dullahan and an ancien demon sword... " Shizu-chan's angry face changed into confusion and then concern... "Then we have a very big problem, flea" he was almost whispering. I could feel the tension growing around us "Do you mind telling me what is all of this about?"

After all our explanatory work Namie looked stunned "To manipulate my dear Seiji?! This bastard's dead!" "You never change, dear Namie-san!" "I actually did... let's talk about this tomorrow as it got a little late. I'll get you some matters for the bed" I can't wait to dig into Namie's secret, because I smell a big one! As for myself, that blond brute shouldn't dare bother me as I am dead tired!


	13. Chapter 13

Shizuo's pov

I woke up immersed in pleasant warmth, something I hardly ever feel... Probably that or the morning dizziness were at fault for my brain stopping at that time. Not for a second have I thought about the source of warmth that was practically hugging my head and shoulders... until my other senses started working and, by the scent in the air, I was completely aware of the fact that the insufferable flea was cuddling with me... in a bed... in his secretary's house... in FUCKING America!

I wanted to shake off of that situation but that thing would have woken up the bastard who saw me as a body-pillow! BUT, Kasuka taught me not to wake up a sleeping person. He thinks that a slumbering individual is proof of the work he's done and deserves to rest. BUT the insect here didn't do any hard work!

Now what? I just have to wait until Izaya wakes up? I don't like that! Still, it's not as if he means any harm this way, plus the warmth was not that bad. I brought my head closer to his chest while wondering if his hand was feeling numb under me or why would he chose to place his fingers through my fake blonde locks. I could have never imagined staying like this or sharing this kind of intimacy with the flea, HECK I can't even process why hadn't I went on a rampage?! Looks like I've changed somehow... with no annoying Izaya and less criminality I could keep my calm much longer on the streets of Ikebukuro... huh, so this bastard was of some use to my life...

Izaya's pov

Stupid Shizu-chan! Wouldn't let me get away from him by hugging my chest! Pervert, hentai! What a shameful position could I have gotten myself into?! After some hopeless movements I gave up and surrendered. The mutual heat was kind of nice (what to expect from a superhuman like him?), and even being embraced wasn't that bad even if it hurt my pride... so I did the same and hugged his head and neck, stroking his surprisingly soft and with visible darker roots hair. I tried and drifted quickly to sleep as I didn't know if I were to get any of it that day.

~Later that morning after the two rivals had to awkwardly get out of bed~

Third pov

"Dear Namie-san would you help me with something?" "Depends..." "We are going to prank Shizu-chan!~" "You really lost some brain cells from that hospitalization" she hopelessly sighed " ...Will it be entertaining?" "You know it will~" Their conversation ended with the two of them dangerously smirking. Some time after that all three were having breakfast. Izaya barely touched it, being more interested in whatever he was doing over his laptop and phone at the same time, Namie was the 'normal' person at the table and Shizuo was fidgeting and eating loudly. "Stop that, Heiwajima-san!" "Stop what?" "Eating soo indecent, you're making a mess" silence "Listen, you DON'T WANT TO MAKE ME ANGRY OR-" "Oh shut up, Shizu-chan! Just behave already!" "I should behave? WHY ARE YOU USING COMPUTERS WHEN YOU ARE EATING? ISN'T THAT DISRESPECTFUL?"

Namie interrupted them "Really now, lets stop this childish argument. Heiwajima-san, do you want coffee or chocolate milk, perhaps?" "How do you know I don't like coffee?" She gave the informant a quick glance "Izaya told me" "And he cared enough to tell you this and not watch me awkwardly refusing your offer? Doubt it!" "I actually did care enough. Black and bitter for me, Namie-san, like always" "Weird tastes..." whispered the blond, only to be welcomed with laughter from the other two. He soon gave in and joined them "Here you go, Heiwajima-san" Namie said as she placed a big glass with a brownish substance in it "I hope you like it!" She gave him a glance, the typing sound from the raven's laptop faded and half of the liquid in the glass was gone...

"Bleaa! Yuck!( and other impossible to write sounds of disgust) What the fuck is this?" That was when Izaya lost it. He busted out laughing like he has never before "Your face, Shizu-chan, is quite similar to the faces that babies make when eating lemons in those videos online!" He said between hiccups "And that, Heiwajima-san is five tablespoons of ground coffee with milk and no sugar. It's quite similar to what Izaya used to drink when I was his secretary, apart from the milk... he used water" "Like I said, BASTARD, weird tastes!" The informant was still laughing "Stop it, protozoan, I literally can't breath!~" "Now that you achieved so much energy, Shizuo-san, you can go and to the chores while I am at work" (awkward silence during which Shizuo was 'reviewing' the practicly new taste of coffee and concentrating on Namie's deadly words) "WHAT?!"

~At the market~

Shizuo's pov

"Why the fuck did you come along?!" Oh I was ANGRY "You know little to no English, you wouldn't be able to read what is written on the packaging and instead of the milk carton that was on Namie-san's list you would buy laxatives~!" He couldn't help a smile at that moment, that bastard! Who does he think he is? I would obviously make the difference between the two products... the milk carton has in 70% of the cases a cow on it! Duh!? "Oi, by the way, Shizu-chan, do we need that many packets of cigarettes? You are the only one who smokes" "They don't have my favourite brand..." "American Blue Spirit? They don't have it in America~? Inreresting"..." "It's not creepy at all that you fucking know my favourite cigarettes! Not creepy at all!" "What? But I thought you were trying to quit?" "WHAT THE FUCK! Are you possessed or something? Are you freaking reading my mind?" "No~! I deduced that from the fact that you didn't smell like smoke when we first met, you didn't put one of those deadly sticks in your mouth in my presence aaaand your teeth are whiter~" "Sherlock much?" "Ha ha haa~!"

"I can't believe they kicked you out of the market~! Ha ha hahaha! You were shouting at that kid in freaking Japanese and the guards... the guards...ha ha ha... the kicked you out!" "Shut up, flea or I'll KICK your ass, I-Z-A-Y-A-K-U-N!" "Izaya-kun? Like in Orihara-kun?" Who the fuck said that? "Wait, is that Shinra?"

BONUS ~Earlier the morning~

Namie, someone who doesn't believe in privacy, wanted to wake up the sleeping beauties... only to find the kind-of-former rivals cuddling with the blanket that has kittens on it over them [Photo has been taken. Do you want to save it? -YES-] "Blackmail material... I'll be so rich~!"

Now, let us all pray for the souls of Izaya-kun and Shizu-chan!


End file.
